


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by aspen_skye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, dis is the most cliche thing in the universe but i needed to write it, i made oikawa cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspen_skye/pseuds/aspen_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was afraid if he confessed he would end up with a broken heart, so he decided to avoid Tooru until his feelings go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More, Nothing Less

Oikawa and me are friends.

Sometimes I act as if we’re less than that and sometimes he acts as if we are more than that.

When I first saw him, I didn’t think much of him. He was just a guy who got on the bus one station after me. Nothing more, nothing less.

After two months of paying no attention to him, I started to wonder. What kind of person is he? Would we get along? I don’t know why I had these thoughts, and I knew even less why my eyes always settled on that carefully styled mop of brown hair whenever it would appear.

Soon through a mutual friend, the guy was known to me as Oikawa Tooru. I also found out that we go to the same college. Our relationship moved to small greetings and occasional chats. Even though sometimes he could be really annoying, it was also really easy to talk to him. He always has something to say and would not let a conversation die easily.

After that we just kept getting closer. One rainy day, there were no free seats besides the one next to me. My resting bitch face always makes sure that it’s empty. Until Oikawa came.

And he never left.

***

It didn’t take long until I couldn’t imagine a day without a high pitched ‘Iwa-chan’ being the first thing said to me in the morning after getting on the bus. Or all those times he would wait until I was done with my classes so we could walk together to the bus station.

I started noticing the little things about him. Mostly little habits that he has and his eyes. Oh God, his eyes. The way they gain so much more color in the sunlight and that glint when he talks about something that he loves. Another thing that I’ve noticed was that no matter how much I tried getting away from him by leaning against the window and taking as less of the seat as possible, his thigh was always pressed against mine.

The thigh thing didn’t stop, I didn’t really complain, so I just went with it thinking that he would stop after a while. Boy, was I wrong.

Oikawa is a very touchy feely kind of person and he didn’t make an exception for me. Not that I wanted him to make one. He always smelled really good and the way his soft hair tickled my neck when he would lean his head on my shoulder made shivers go down my spine.

I never voiced there thoughts to him, or anyone really. I can’t. How do I tell my best friend that I have fallen for him? I’m not exactly scared of telling him, I’m scared of his reaction. Scared of rejection. I don’t think that my heart would ever be able to heal if he brakes it.

***

My plan was to avoid him until these feelings go away. Deep down I knew that was impossible. I fell for him and I fell hard.

Knowing that my feelings for him would get stronger every time I gaze into his eyes or just hear his voice, I stopped using the bus. Walking seemed like a better option. Only a few days separated me from Christmas break. The air was almost as cold as the seat next to Tooru.

Walking around the college campus was a nightmare. I felt like a criminal. My nerves were always on edge. Am I going to see him? Hear his voice? Look into those beautiful eyes that I was in love so much?

A few of my friends told me that he was asking them about my whereabouts. They didn’t give him any answers he was looking for.

*** ~~~~

Endless phone calls, voice mails, text messages.

Unanswered, unheard, unread.

I listened to a few voice mails, but the voice that was speaking to me on the other line sounded so broken. It might’ve been masked by a few laughs here and there, but they also sounded lifeless. The voice I was used to was so much different.

Am I not aware of what I’m doing to him? Why am I so selfish? Why can’t I be happy with what I’ve got with him now?

As my thoughts started whirling, I realized an another sleepless night awaits me.

***

Spending all Friday morning watching the rain drops sliding down the window from my couch seemed to ease the pain in my chest I felt every time he somehow made his way back into my mind. That worked until someone knocked on the door. The pain in my chest evolved into an anxious feeling in my stomach. I knew who it was because he sent me a message saying that he will come over today. I didn’t reply to it.

The knocking continued, but I didn’t budge.

“Iwa-chan”! Please, open the door. It’s freezing out here.” I heard the voice of the person that put me in this misery.

I slowly opened the door revealing a drenched Oikawa Tooru. He didn’t waste any time and rushed past me to get away from the rain.

It was obvious by just looking at his outfit that he didn’t expect it to rain today. I went into my bathroom and brought him a towel for his hair.

“I’ll get you something else to wear. Wait here.” My voice was quiet and I avoided eye contact at all costs.

When I got into my room I pressed my back against the door. I tried calming myself by taking a deep breath. A minute later I went back to Oikawa with a hoodie and some sweatpants. He smiled when he saw me. I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. I always could, but this time I wasn’t so sure.

He quickly changed in the bathroom and joined me on the couch.

“So...” his voice trailed off. He was fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Another habit I noticed he has when he’s nervous. “I’ve been trying to reach you since last week, but you didn’t answer my calls or replied to my messages.”

“I was busy.” It came out much harsher than it was supposed to. Plus, it was a complete lie. Christmas break started a week ago and there absolutely no work for me to do.

“Right.” His voice was small. He swallowed hardly past the lump in his throat. I felt guilty. “There is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. You don’t really seem like yourself lately. Are you okay?”

“Why are you asking me that? I’m fine.”

“Well, you’ve been avoiding me for a few weeks now and I just thought that there might be something-”

I cut him off. “Why are you assuming that _I’m_ the one that’s the problem?”

He was staring at he for a few seconds with a blank expression. Until it hit him.

“Oh. I get it.” His voice was barely existent by this point and his eyes adverted from mine and focused somewhere on the ground. I hated every word that came out of my mouth. He almost stuttered as he spoke the next words. “Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?”

I didn’t know how to respond. I couldn’t respond because there was nothing to say. There was nothing that he did wrong. It’s only me and my selfish ways. And because of those ways I said something that I never wanted. I hurt him. It was the last thing I wanted, but I told myself that ending this torture for the both of us is the best way. He deserved better.

“I don’t think we can be friends anymore.”

Tooru was still blankly staring at the floor. Heavy silence filled the room. He let a little bit of air through his nose and smiled. Definitely fake this time. Anyone could tell without even having to look at him. After that he pulled up the hood of the hoodie that he was wearing so I couldn’t see his face. He put his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. I couldn’t hear the words he said after that because they were muffled by his hands so I asked him to repeat himself.

“Please don’t do this to me, Hajime.” That was the first time he called me by my name and the first time I ever saw him cry. “I’ll do a-anything, b-but please, not this.” His voice almost turned into a whine as he was nearing the end of the sentence.

“Oika-...Tooru. I just...” Nothing. I had nothing to say.

“Look, I get it. I know what I did. I promise I’ll stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about?” I knew. He was talking about the times he made my heart skip a beat and caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

“Ever since I first saw you I wanted to be close to you. I didn’t know what was this force that made me do it at the time, but I figured it out.” He lifted his head and turned towards me. His eyes were filled with tears that were overflowing and staining his cheeks. My body moved on it’s own at the sight. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and used my thumbs to brush away his tears. He leaned into my touch.

Tooru raised his hands up and gently placed them on my wrists, holding my hands in place, as if I could disappear any moment. His touch made me feel tingles. He stroked the inner sides of my wrists with his thumbs in circular motions. Every movement of his fingers on my skin, that glint in his eyes and just his mere presence made me forget about the walls of defense I tried putting up against him.

We made sure that we won’t ever want to forget the next moments.

His forehead pressed against mine, his hands letting go of my wrists and moving down to my neck. A quiet ‘I love you’ leaving his lips, followed by an ‘I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I love you too’ from mine. My hands were still on his cheeks, pulling his face closer. I started placing soft kisses on his cheek and soon, his lips met mine.

I didn’t even think of pulling away.

My lips traveled down, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his jawline and settling on the sensitive skin of his neck. The sounds coming from his throat were like music to my ears. I was very satisfied with the bright red mark my lips left on his neck that was bound to turn into a deep purple the next day. My hands traveled under his hoodie and settled on his hip bones. I felt him shudder under my touch. He lifted my chin with his hand for our lips to meet in another passionate kiss. Because of his eagerness, he somehow ended up tackling me on the couch.

I didn’t mind. In fact, I giggled at his actions. Yes, you read that right. I, Iwaizumi Hajime, giggled. My reputation is now in ruins.

Pulling away I saw one of his real smiles. I don’t think that he ever looked more beautiful. He settled his head in the crook of my neck and I put my arms around his waist so he wouldn’t tumble off the couch, what would probably happen knowing him.

His hot breath against my neck, our racing heartbeats and our legs tangled. I want to stay like this forever; Just a rainy Friday and Oikawa Tooru in my arms. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> if my grandma knew i wrote this, she would disown me lmao


End file.
